Forum:Genocyber
I've grown very tired of the image edit wars caused by User:Genocyber. He seems to be either ignorant of our rules, or either blatantly disregards them, or a bit of both. In addition to countless examples of bad images he's uploaded and re-uploaded (Such as images of Smoker and Hina from Z, which it was determined were unneeded since they look the same as past appearances) that have been deleted, here are several examples of his recent edit warring: * Reverting to a low-quality image of Shanks with no explanation given. **And doing it again. *Reverting to a scanlation image. **And doing it again. *Ignoring the intended use of the image, and reverting without explanation as well. *Reverting to Anime images when Anime is shown to have inconsistencies while a manga version does not. **And doing it again... *And this edit war is in a league of its own. These continued edit wars are getting very troublesome and unproductive. Either his behavior should change, or he should get a ban. I don't wanna deal with this anymore. 16:05, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I guess an one-week ban would be good. 16:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I think it'd be fine if he'd just use talkpages more so we could discuss stuff. In 500 edits he deigned to reply to 3 talkpage posts. (And those edits cover everything from the beginning of March, so they do include those editwars) I agree with staw, 1 or 2 weeks sounds reasonable, and a general fixing of attitude is required. 16:27, April 21, 2013 (UTC) He's been quite disruptive and unreasonable. He's gotta change or say bye-bye. 17:47, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't really know about Geno that much but from what I've seen from this, I'd have to agree. 18:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I definitely agree with banning him, but I'd say for a month at least. He went with this streak for a long time, despite warnings. 1-2 weeks isn't enough, if you'd ask me. 20:00, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to agree. Let Geno feel the at-least-one-week Ban! >_> WU out - 20:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I guess that it has finally come down to this. This behaviour isn't anything recent, as it has been happening for quite some time, but people were tolerant until now. I think that a one month ban minimum is within reason. MasterDeva (talk) 16:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I believe 1 month is too much.but he definitely deserves a ban for one or twee weeks. 17:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I would normally agree with that but as I mentioned above this has been going on for quite some time, and Genocyber is not a newbie here either. If it wasn't for that, a two weeks would have been enough. MasterDeva (talk) 18:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Well,Genos is a good editor so I guess we can show some tolerance. 18:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) If you guys really want to ban me over trivial shit then be my guest. Just remember I've done alot for this place. And these edit wars are goddamn retarded. That one with Robins face? Guess what, her eyes were always blue in the show! For fucks sake just write in the trivia section the manga colors them in brown since they're never going to change in the show. And the RAWs I change? I do it because a blank scanslation is more crisp and looks ultimately better than a low quality grainy image. People visiting the wiki here don't give a shit about that sort of thing, but I'm sure they'd like being able to SEE the image clearly. So go ahead and ban me. I really couldn't care less. I only do what I do for the love of the source material. Genocyber (talk) 02:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You do what you love for the source material? That sounds kind of strange since you're denying the source material on things that come to Robin's eyes. The source material is the manga, not the anime. And while I do agree the color scheme isn't too important to change in the portrait, it's not something to war over. Especially how poor your reasoning is. One Piece is a comic first, and a TV show second. These edits are not "trivial". They're rude, spontaneous, and constant. Your attitude is not appreciative in this community. Even I agree with having stuff like Robin's portrait being the anime, or the scanlation being the manga, but it's too trivial and not important enough for me to care so much for. Even if it was, I wouldn't revert it as rudely as you do. I even remember the Supernova portrait wars: "reverting until you can come up with a less butthurt reason". You're a very rude user, Geno. It's not trivial; it's simply bad behavior. 02:58, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I like the fact that geno is contributing but if his edits are going to be troublesome and also his attitude is not toleranted in this wiki, so i think two weeks ban 03:10, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You ignore the rules of the wiki, Geno. If you disagree with them, edit wars aren't the way to change them. You may not like the rules, but you are still subject to them. Anyway, are we good to start a poll here? 03:12, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Kind of pointless since everyone seems to want me gone. But that Supernovas thing is still retarded. How are we expected to make any progress around here when nobody wants to change anything?? And my 'behavior' is merely my frustrations at the lack of understanding alot of you seem to have when I make these edits. Better pictures will come along, characters will get new looks, change them! If you people would stop painting me as black against white you might see some of my better reasoning, and me being alot nicer. Genocyber (talk) What about the no ban option? SeaTerror (talk) 05:32, April 23, 2013 (UTC) It's not that we want you gone, Geno. It's that we want you to change the way you act a bit to a friendlier mood. I understand you can be frustrated; we all are. But when you're unreasonably continuing an edit war without any input whatsoever except to insult, that feels more like stubbornness. It will cause less frustration to rationally discuss the war, rather than continue it with insults. You also need to understand the reasoning behind us keeping old images. Something like the Supernovas page strictly uses information that's pre-timeskip. Changing their portraits would be inconsistent. We also can't really act like that post-timeskip image is canon, since it has yet to be in the story yet. But I'm getting off-topic. Those are just examples of things you can rationally protest without having to resort to insults or edit-warring. 07:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Bumping this, since Geno keeps editwarring without using the talkpages. here, here, here, here here, here and here. Gal seems to be at least making an effort to use the talkpages now. Geno, not so much. 12:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, in those reverts he's been rather rude too. I'm making the test poll. 19:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I suggest polling the length at the same time. 23:56, May 2, 2013 (UTC) That's not how we do it, according to the rules. I'm not arguing that here, because here is not the place for it, and since it's been a few days this poll will open. 00:30, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Maybe mentioned already, but more edit warring. I am an agressive editor. Merely passionate about my work. If one or two little swears gets me banned, then go ahead and do it. Genocyber (talk) 20:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) The swears aren't the problem. It's being a overly "aggressive editor" that has led to the ban. We don't want to edit war over everything, particularly when there's no discussions or when discussions are ignored. 20:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) The only edit wars have been over mostly Galaxy changing everything back to manga's which is infuriating. I have been giving my points and reasoning for changing things that have mostly been ignored.Genocyber (talk) 21:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) That's because your reasoning for them is too little and too late. Just because you give a reason for why you edit warred, it doesn't make it a god reason to edit war, or get you out of a ban. I really want you to edit war less and to be a nicer, more communicative editor, but at this point we'll see if that's something that you can do after your ban. 06:17, May 8, 2013 (UTC) "That's because your reasoning for them is too little and too late." So in other words you just don't want to listen to the reasons. SeaTerror (talk) 17:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't say that. I mean that he continued to edit war extensively after this forum was created (and even after the poll started), and only stopped once the portraits were locked by admins. I find the reasons he gave to be inadequate for the extent of his deeds. That's what I mean by "too little, too late." Don't put words in my mouth. 17:19, May 8, 2013 (UTC) You find EVERYTHING to be inadequate. Like when I had apologized on my own forum and explained everything you still voted for the ban along with other very similar things. You have this major problem where everything is inadequate and keep on bringing up pointless things like the chat thing on Galaxy's ban forum. Or ignore any responses that don't suit your agenda. SeaTerror (talk) 00:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) You vote for Geno's ban but you vote against Gal's ban. Those 2 cases are almost the same so I really don't understand why you want Genos ban but gal not. 13:17, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Because gal is at least making a sense out of his edit wars, trying to talk with people why he thinks his image is better, while geno is just warring without a reason and just for edits, it seems. He is also very aggressive and ignores talk pages on images during edit wars. :I put reasons down on all the images I edit. Galaxy is fucking with the entire place reverting every image as he pleases, giving very half-assed reasons. And I do respond to the talk pages, but as usual everybody ignores my input around here. I feel like I'm trying to staple together a ship falling apart here! Genocyber (talk) 12:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Well that is just your opinion. And yesterday you reverted not one, but four images that had already been discussed and closed, totally ignoring a long-since archived discussion and reverting them for the sole reason of noticing it when gal re-uploaded another version of the hody jones portrait. Files: File:Hody Jones Portrait.png, File:Zeo_Portrait.png, File:Daruma.png, File:Hyouzou_thumb.png. Poll The poll is currently open. The poll will close at 0:00 May 12, 2013 (UTC). You must have been on here for at least three months and have at least 300 edits to vote on this poll. This poll will decide if User:Genocyber should be banned for reasons described in the discussion above. If the vote decides that he will be banned, a second poll will be opened next week to decide the length. Should Genocyber be banned? ;Yes, Genocyber should be banned. # 00:30, May 5, 2013 (UTC) # 00:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) # # 05:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) # 06:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) (Dunno for how long though...) # Klobis (talk) 12:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC) # 13:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) It's funny how the same people want to ban Geno for imageeditwarring but are gonna let Gal off the hook for it. # 20:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) # 21:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 18:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC) # 01:08, May 7, 2013 (UTC) # 09:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) (I finally see why you guys want to get Genocyber banned after seeing some of his messages on talk pages and forums. No offense Genocyber, but it's only temporary.) # 23:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ;No, Genocyber should not be banned. # 20:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) well said panda # #SeaTerror (talk) 18:00, May 6, 2013 (UTC) (Pwned = Panda) # 14:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) # 18:55, May 9, 2013 (UTC) No Genosssss # 00:17, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Open Polls